Shades of Green
by Missing Linka
Summary: The Headmaster of Hogwarts asks his Deputy Albus Dumbledore for help because he's not sure if it would be wise to have a family member in the Hogwarts stuff. The first meeting of ADMM. Please R&R!


**001 FanFic 100 Challenge #: 014 – Green**

**Shades of Green**

A little snow owl landed on Professor Albus Dumbledore's desk. Albus, who'd been reading a muggle novel, took the letter from the bird's leg and offered it a lemon drop.

The letter was from Headmaster Dippet who wanted to see him in his office.

Therefore, Albus put the muggle novel aside and stood up. Then he made his way to Armando's office. He knocked on the door and entered when his boss and friend told him to come in.

The moment Albus stepped inside the room, he knew that something was different. When he looked around he noticed a young woman standing next to the fire. She let him inspect her from afar without seeming to get irritated by his obvious curiosity.

Armando smiled to himself when he observed the two other people in the room. He thought that this might get interested.

After some moments, he walked over to the young woman and guided her to his Deputy. "Minerva, let me introduce you to the great Albus Dumbledore. Albus, this beautiful young woman is Minerva, my niece."

Albus just nodded and thought that Armando was right: Minerva really was beautiful.

Minerva shook his hand and noticed how smooth the man's hand was.

Armando just kept on smiling. He wondered what would happen if he just walked out and let them alone. But no matter how tempted he was to do just that he remembered that he hadn't asked Albus to come to his office to have some fun. They had to talk about important things.

He motioned for Albus and Minerva to sit down on one sofa while he took the other one so that he could face them.

"Albus, as you know, I'm still looking for a new DADA professor. Every person that has offered to take over this position was not qualified enough for this important job. Therefore, I've decided that I should consider another way to get a new DADA teacher. I've thought about the people I know and I remembered that Minerva here has just returned from working as an Auror in Israel. She's worked together with Alastor Moody who's known to only work together with the best witches and wizards. That's why I would like her to work for me. But I wanted to talk to you about it because I'm not sure if it's wise to have a family member in my stuff."

Albus was silent for some moments, not knowing what to say. Then he decided to simply say what he was thinking. "Armando, I don't think that anyone would have problem with your niece being a part of your stuff." Then he turned to Minerva. "I don't know how qualified you are, so I have to trust your uncles opinion which, in general, is – just like mine – correct most of the time. The only thing that I worry about is your age."

Albus had never met Minerva before and so he'd never heard about her Scottish temper. If he had known about it he wouldn't have dared to say anything like that.

Minerva suddenly arose from her seat and positioned herself in front of Albus who decided that it might be wise to also arise. Now face to face like that he could see how beautiful her green eyes were. He'd never before in his whole life seen anything greener or brighter. In general, that would have been paralysing enough. But what was really scaring him were the sparks in her eyes. It was like she was on fire. Her eyes suddenly reminded him of the eyes of a cat and therefore, it was no wonder that for one moment Albus thought that she would soon jump on him and uses her claws against him.

But as soon as he heard her voice he was back in the reality and thought that it had been silly to even think about her being anything else than a very powerful young witch.

"Professor Dumbledore, I have NO idea what could be wrong with my age! I always thought that my age was just right. I really hope that you do NOT want to tell me that I'm too young to teach at Hogwarts or that I'm not experienced enough. I did my exams here at Hogwarts and I graduated as one of the best students Hogwarts has ever seen. Then I was trained by Alastor Moody to become an Auror and for the last years, I've even worked together with him. In the fight against Grindelwald, I've fought next to him. Of course, I know that YOU have duelled Grindelwald and that everybody says that you are the most powerful wizard of our century – and I would not dare to say anything else – but that doesn't mean that everyone else who's not done the things you have done isn't qualified for the position of the DADA teacher. But should you really think that you're best for the position then I might suggest that you become the DADA professor and I take over your position because I might be better skilled or trained in Transfiguration than you. After all, I am an Animagus and you are not."

--

Albus was shocked. This young woman was very brave. Not many people would risk to talk to him like that and no one had even tried to suggest that he was not the best wizard in every discipline although he'd never said anything like that. People just liked to believe that their hero was perfect.

Still speechless, Albus looked at Armando who didn't even appear to be surprised. Well, for obvious reasons, he'd already known about Minerva's temper.

Albus turned around to face Minerva again. He didn't know what he'd expected, but certainly not that she was smiling at him. He had no choice, he just had to laugh which – of course – confused her.

After some minutes in which no one had dared to ask him why he was laughing, Albus calmed down. "Armando, I think she can defend herself against each and everything. Just give her the job. I'm sure she will do just fine and should I ever retire, I would suggest that you give her my position."

Then he took Minerva's hand and shook it, congratulating her and welcoming her at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh, I thought you had no problems with age?!"

"Excuse me?" He'd really succeeded in irritating her.

"Well, you said that you had no problems with age and therefore, I would think that you would consider yourself equal to me and would just call me by my given name. Talking about us, my dear, you do not – by any luck – play chess? I'm really looking for a new opponent."

"Indeed, I play chess, Albus. But I'm not sure if your ego could bare to see that I'm not only better in Transfiguration, but also in chess."

This time the sparkles in her eyes were different and Albus was really looking forward to find out how many different shades of green and of this woman he would get to know over the years.

**THE END**


End file.
